


Fed Up

by puppylove554



Category: W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:38:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6085299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppylove554/pseuds/puppylove554
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the first W.I.T.C.H fan fiction I have ever written. I really like the thought of Taranee and Phobos getting together.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first W.I.T.C.H fan fiction I have ever written. I really like the thought of Taranee and Phobos getting together.

"Please don't do this to me," Taranee begged on her knees. This has to be the worst day of her life.

"I'm sorry Taranee, but the group voted. "If you were here instead of with Nigel, then this might not have happened."

It wasn't my fault really, Taranee thought, but she knew that those words were to fall on deaf ears. This was her third time 'forgetting' to come to a meeting. She would've been on time for this one, but Nigel begged for her to tutor him for the history test this coming Friday, and who can say no to those big hazel eyes; since she so carelessly forgotten Nerissa was on the attack, she got stuck babysitting the royal pain himself, Phobos.

Her sad eyes trailed over to Phobos, who just quietly stared at her, critically analyzing her. She didn't say anything for the rest of the meeting. While walking home with her friends, she was relieved to know that Phobos would be staying with Matt during the night. It would've been awkward to explain to her parents why some mysterious boy was going to spend the night over her house. When she got home, she changed into her pajamas, and forced herself into a fitful sleep.

She woke up the next morning, feeling refreshed and she thought that maybe last night was just a bad dream. But she found Phobos waiting for her on her doorsteps. Damn.

"I will not eat this garbage," Phobos said stubbornly, pushing his lunch aside. "Get me something edible."

If there was anything called a double migraine, Taranee thought. I have it. Phobos has been complaining to her non-stop this morning. His insistent complaining about trivial things like how people in Meridian wouldn't make him sit in these hard chairs caused her to accidentally blow up the chemistry lab, and now his delicate palate could not stand this human food. Her friends were affected by this as well. They sat in a tense silence, wishing for him to shut up. But knowing that she's been through worse, Taranee felt no sympathy for the girls. Her day couldn't get any worse.

"Don't look now but Taranee's knight shining armor has arrived," Irma said. She turned around and saw Nigel walking toward the table.

"Hey," Nigel said.

"Oh hey Nigel," Taranee greeted shyly, a blush spreading across her cheeks. Her migraine came down to a dull ache. Phobos narrowed his eyes.

"So are you ready to study for the history exam this evening?" Nigel asked. She froze. I forgot all about that, she thought.

"Yeah, about that-"

"Taranee, be a dear and get me a drink," Phobos rudely glared at him. "Please." Phobos forced out between gritted teeth.

What's his problem, she thought, but went up to get him a drink. She cast Nigel a sorrowful glance before she left.

"Hey, what's your problem?"Nigel asked hotly, but Phobos only ignored him and started to pick at his food. When Taranee came back, Phobos didn't even touch the drink. Taranee looked at her friends for help, but they only looked on with amusement. Fortunately for her, the bell rang. "This day couldn't get any worse," she said to herself.

It did. "Gym," Taranee groaned. It was her worst class of the day. She grudgingly headed for the girls' locker room, but she noticed that Phobos was still following her. "You can't follow me in there," she said." Sit down by the bleachers. Since you're new, the coach wouldn't mind."

"I have strict orders to follow you everywhere," Phobos said." If not, I have to hear those harpies have a fit."

"I have to change clothes!"

"Well they did say everywhere," Phobos answered, a sly smirk forming on his face.

"Just sit," Taranee ordered. She watched as Phobos raise his hands in mock surrender and walk over to the bleachers. Once he sat down, Taranee went into the girl's' locker room.

"Who's the new kid?"

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"Can you introduce him to me?"

Other endless questions bombarded Taranee once she hit the locker room. Word sure travels fast, Taranee thought and she tried to answer to tell them they weren't anything, but she was overwhelmed by the other girls.

"Enough!" they heard a voice shout. They turned their heads and saw Irma was the source of the voice. "If you want to know about him, ask him. Taranee doesn't want to be bothered by you guys." Taranee felt a surge of gratitude and made her way to the other side of the dressing room, next to Irma.

"Has our majesty been acting up as of lately?" Irma asked.

"No, but he is a pain in my back," Taranee answered.

"That's good, Irma said. Then the two girls fell into an awkward silence. "You know, we really regret forcing you to take care of Phobos, but you know how stubborn we are."

Taranee smiled at her. "You know, when you try really hard to ignore him, he doesn't seem so bad." They laughed and soon Irma was ready to leave. "If you want to miss the warm-up exercises, I'll cover for you." Taranee told her about a thousand thanks before she left.

She was now utterly alone in the girls' locker room. She breathed a sigh of relief and started to change. It's not that she was nervous changing in front of the others, but this was the first time today that she had some time to herself. Until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"AH-" she started to scream, but someone covered their hand over her mouth.

"Be quiet, you damnable woman," a familiar voice hissed at her. Phobos, she realized and turned around to face him.

"Why are you here?" Taranee demanded. "Didn't I tell you to sit by the bleachers?"

"Since you didn't come out with the other girls I got worried," he said with mock hurt. He looked at her once over. She was in her underwear.

" !" she squeaked, covering herself up.

"Fine," he complied. "By the way, you have a horrible taste in underwear." She threw a shoe at him, but he disappeared before it hit. She was fuming. Turns out, by a miracle, the fire alarm went off as soon as she got outside, so there was no gym today.

For the rest of the day, it felt like a test of patience between Taranee and Phobos. He either constantly bugged her or he was completely silent, staring at her. The staring really put her on edge.

She hoped her friends would give her some leeway for her study date with Nigel, but no they said that her punishment was not over. So here she is now, sitting in the library, waiting with Phobos for Nigel to come.

"Why am I here?" Phobos said.

"Because they forced me to drag you with me," Taranee answered curtly. She spotted Nigel from by the library doorway, and she waved at him to come over, and Nigel smiled and walked over to her, but that smile fell flat as he saw the new foreign exchange student sitting beside her.

"Are you ready to start?" Taranee asked once Nigel got situated. He wanted to ask why the foreign exchange student was with her, but he knew it would come out rude.

"Yeah," Nigel answered. For the first 20 minutes, everything was going smoothly. They were in deep discussion about the War of 1812, and they were going over the basic information.

"So what was the War of 1812 about?" Taranee asked.

"Oh….um," Nigel said, struggling to remember.

"Idiot," Phobos muttered under, his boredom boiling over.

"What was that?" Nigel said. Oh no, Taranee thought and put her hands over her face.

"You've been over this for the hundredth time," Phobos answered. "Now I beg if you, use that pea-sized brain of yours so I can leave." It took about three seconds for Nigel to reach across the table and punch Phobos dead in his nose. Another three seconds and everyone in the library had to evacuate because Phobos decided to redecorate the building. By setting it on fire.

Taranee dragged Phobos Getting an abandoned alley. "What's your problem!" she shouted. "Why do you have to ruin everything?"

Phobos said nothing, he looked away defiantly, clutching his bloodied nose. Taranee took out a handkerchief and held his nose. All the while, Phobos stared at her. He has really pretty gray eyes, she thought. Almost as nice as Nigel's-wait, what am I thinking. Burning down a library, he could've killed someone. It didn't take long for the bleeding to stop, and Taranee cleaned the excess up from his face.

"That insolent boy should be put to death," Phobos murmured.

"You're the one who started it," Taranee stated bluntly. "What's your problem with him? You don't even know him."

"He's annoying."

" . . You're much more insufferable than he will ever be. See this is why-Mmph!" All of sudden, Phobos pinned her against the alley wall and captured her mouth in a heated kiss. She tried to struggle against him, but she lost the will to as she melted into the scorching kiss. He slipped his tongue inside of her mouth, entwining theirs together, rubbing against hers. She looked into his eyes and she shivered. This was unlike any of the looks he gave her. His stare reminded her of how a predator looks at their prey. Like he wanted to eat her. Like he was about to eat her.

His mouth left hers, and moved to her ear. "I don't like you talking about other men in my presence," he whispered darkly. Taranee felt his lips lightly ghost over her ear. "You need to be punished." She froze, a mixture of fear and excitement stirred in her stomach as she wondered what would happened next. Teeth met her dark flesh as he bit her neck, making her cry out in pain. Blood slid down her neck and he sucked on the bite mark, forming a dark bruise. He moved further down, his tongue grazing her skin.!

Her mind was blank, letting him do whatever he pleased. That was until he started to unbutton her shirt. Her mind caught back to reality and she started to panic. Adrenaline overflooded her senses and her in a display of strength, she pushed him away and ran home.

"Taranee, where were you? I tried to contact you a million times when I heard about the library catching fire. We were worried sick," scolded. She knew she was in trouble when she walked in and her parents and brother was waiting for her at the doorway. "Sorry mom, I was a bit caught up," Taranee said meekly. That was a poor explanation, but she knew telling her family that she was getting down in the alleyway wasn't going to get good results.

narrowed her eyes at her like she wanted to say something, but she closed her eyes and rubbed her temples in frustration. "Just make sure to contact us next time. We were really worried about you," Mr. Cook said and ushered his tired wife back to bed.

"Hey, lil sis," Peter said."Wanna go for a drive?"

Taranee looked up at him. She needed to clear her head and wait till everybody calmed down."What about mom and dad?"

"They'll be fine,"he said."Come on"

Once, Peter and Taranee was a good distance from the house, he started to ask her some questions."So, what did you guys do at the library?"

"We just did some studying,"Taranee answered.

"Just studying?"Peter replied.

"Yeah, we were. Why you ask?"

"For one thing, your neck looks like it was attacked by a bunch of mosquitoes."

Taranee looked at one of the car's mirrors and her face flushed. Her neck was littered with hickeys, starting with the beginning of her neck to the middle her breasts. Also she had forgotten to button up her shirt. She frantically tried to button up her shirt, fumbling multiple times on the buttons. She tried to look everywhere but her brother.

"Now, I know that you are responsible," Peter said. Oh god. " But I think you're taking it a bit fast with Nigel. You just started to talk to him this Monday."

" I know. I was just caught up in the moment," Taranee said. Well, it wasn't a complete lie. I was caught up, but not with Nigel."I'm sure this won't happen again."

"What do you mean?" Peter asked.

"Well, I sorta ran away," Taranee looked out the window. They were heading toward the Silver Dragon." Hey, why are you taking me here?"

"Cornelia asked me to take you here. They said you were talking to them for some reason or another, so you're here to make amends." Oh god, they can absolutely not see me like this. She slid down in her seat. The car was filled with a tense silence until they pulled up at the restaurant.

" Well, if you have anything you need to talk about," Peter said. "You can come to me. You know as the one with the most experience." Oh god, Taranee thought. She laughed and entered the restaurant, saying a quick hello to Hay Lin's parents, and then making her way to the basement. A flood of questions overwhelmed by the group was she in turn, but it seem so down, due by Cornelia.

"Are you okay?" Hay Lin started.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Taranee answered.

"We're glad to hear that," Will said. "But on another note, where's Phobos?" Taranee flushed, remembering ditching him after that little episode. "Uhhh...I kinda...left him," Taranee answered quietly.

"You what!" Caleb shouted. "How could you be so, so reckless. I knew we shouldn't have entrusted him to her."

"Caleb," Cornelia said. "That was uncalled for."

"Yeah," Irma said. "Now, can you tell us why you left one of the most dangerous villains we ever faced by himself." Taranee told them about the library and the alleyway. "Oh, that explains why you looked like you had a fight by with a vacuum cleaner." Iram teased. Taranee blushed, but soon started to laugh along with the group.

"So now we know we have to do two things," Will said. "First, we have to find Phobos, and second, we have to wipe the floor with that creep." The team agreed. Ironically, Phobos just happened to through the door after that statement. "You," Taranee said, eyes alight with flames.

"You know, it's not polite to have a man lost in the middle of this abhorrent city," Phobos replied.

"Hey!" Will said. "What's your deal with Taranee?"

He looked over at her with a smug look on his face. "Whatever do you mean?"

"You practically mauling me in an alleyway," Taranee had calmed. "That's what we mean."

"Yeah," Cornelia. "What do you want from her?"

"Oh that's simple," Phobos answered. "I want to control her, dominate her. Her legs wrapped around my waist, screaming my name as I fuck her into the ground. But that's about it."

The silence that filled the air after that statement was so thick that a knife could run through it. That was not the response they were expecting to hear. In fact, Taranee almost fainted from shock and Irma was snickering away. "When have you decided to do that?" Cornelia said, her cheeks a bright red.

"It been a while now," he answered. "Haven't you noticed by now Taranee? The lingering glances, the conversations we had during the times we spent together. Those were all flirtatious advances perpetrated to court you. I took the advice from one of those human books that Cedric kept in his bookstore. You call them 'magazines.'

"So that little episode in the alley was to show you were interested in me?" Taranee asked.

"I wasn't going to perform full intercourse in that dump," he answered. "I was only giving you a preview to the main event." If you could pour water on Taranee's face, it would create steam. She wanted to crawl in a hole and never come out. The group huddled around each other to figure out what to do. "Well, we can't let him within close quarters with Taranee any more. He may pounce on her, and it won't be pretty." Irma said.

"But he takes all of my classes with me," Taranee said.

"Okay, how about he stops going to school and I can watch him," Caleb said.

"But we need to be near him at all times. You know Caleb can't handle Nerissa alone." Hay Lin said.

"Hey!" Caleb said.

"You're right," Will agreed. "Alright guys, Caleb don't let him out of your sight. We will be watching him if we take classes together. Let's break."

"Congratulations Taranee, you are now relieved of Phobos watching duties," Will said aloud. Phobos narrowed his eyes at Will. "Caleb will be in as a replacement. Does the group have any objections?"

"Obviously-," Phobos stated.

"Since there are no objections, this will go into effect right now, "Will interrupted. "This meeting is adjourned." Taranee went home with a huge weight taken off her head. She went up to her room and was getting ready for bed. Midway unclothed, she felt someone enter her room. "Peter, please knock before you come in." She said as she kept changing.

"Who's Peter?" said a familiar voice. She froze in her tracks. "Phobos, if you don't leave right now, I will scream so loud that my brother will come here and beat you within an inch of your life."

"So he's your brother," Phobos said, ignoring the rest of the statement. "That's reassuring."

"Did you not just hear the part where I will have my brother beat you within an inch of your life?" Taranee said, getting even angrier. "Or, are you just stupid."

"Your words wound me, my precious Taranee," he said. "Even if you scream, your brother will have no chance against my magic, but why won't you fight me yourself, you are in fact a guardian?"

"You're not worth the energy," Taranee lied. She didn't want to reveal that her powers in her human form are far weaker and much more unstable than in her guardian form.

"Hmm, is that right," Phobos replied. He walked up behind her and began to kiss her neck.

"Stop it," Taranee said, trying to shrug him off, but he had her pinned against him, his palms resting against her waist which were going lower by the second.

"Why...don't...we...fight...with...our...bodies," he said, kissing in between words." If you don't enjoy it, I'll back off." His hands playing with the band of her underwear. "But if you do, you belong to me."

"What if I refuse?" Taranee questioned.

"Then I'll go back to pinning after you," he was slowly began removing her panties, but was stopped when Taranee smacked them away. "It's a win-win situation for me."

I'm going to regret this; she said to herself. "Fine I'll 'fight' you." He turned her around and kissed her deeply. One of his hands grasping her blue-black hair while the other was undoing her bra.

The kiss they shared was unlike the kiss they shared in the alleyway. This one was much more passionate. His mouth was trying relatively take all of her into him. He broke off the kiss and trail of saliva left her now swollen lips. He pushed her against the bed and climbed over her. He massaged her breasts, making her gasp. Her nipples became rock hard after being repeatedly teased. He dragged his tongue over her breasts, stopping to suck on them. Taranee felt a burning pool in the pit of her stomach and she pushed his head lower to her crotch so he can relieve the burning sensation. Phobos smirked at her eagerness, but she wouldn't look at him. She was soaking wet. He peeled off her panties before delving in the moist folds of flesh.

Pleasure struck her body like lightning and gripped Phobos's head, biting her lips to muffle her moans, so she wouldn't give Phobos the satisfaction of hearing her cries. He used his fingers to prepare her, along with teasing her clitoris with his tongue. She was so close to climaxing, but she pushed his head away, remembering their bet.

Phobos chuckled at her defiance, and languidly stripped away his clothes. Taranee stared at his chiseled chest, not daring to look lower. "Aaah!" she yelled. Pain shot up her spine when he first thrusted into her. She digged her nails into him as he was getting her adjusted to his penis. Once she settled down, he moved again. This time, pain ended to another sense: pleasure. He kept to a slow and steady pace and studied her moans so he can bring her the utmost pleasure.

"Say my name," he demanded and he thrusted into her. Hard. She moaned aloud, arching her back. He used that to put his hand under her back to bring her closer to him. His eyes peered hers, she felt like he was staring into her soul. She was mesmerized. His hair cascaded around them like a curtain, as if no one can see the erotic faces she was making but him.

"Say. My. Name," he growled, and accentuated every word with a thrust. "Ah.. !," she cried out his name over and over, and no matter how hard she tried to fight it, she came hard with Phobos coming quickly after. She collapsed onto the bed from exhaustion. She started to nod off, but was nudged awake by Phobos. "What," she said turning to look at him. Phobos was was staring over her with the smuggest look on his face. Like he won the lottery or something.

"So, are you ready for round two?" he asked.

What have I gotten myself into, she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Once she felt an arm wrapped around her bare waist, she knew she fucked up. She prayed to the powers that be that you-know-who wasn't there, but a long strand of blond hair confirmed the worst.

"Oh God," she muttered and looked up at the clock on her nightstand. Nine-thirty flashed on its screen. I'm going to be so late for school, she thought. Then telling the group that I was with Phobos the entire night, and then they would piece two and two together and find out that we was-ahem- sleeping together. Wait, we slept together? Did he use a condom? Does he even know what a condom is? What if I get pregnant? Oh my God. I absolutely can not have children at fifteen. Especially not little half Phobos demon babies. Oh, god, oh god, oh-. Right in the middle of her panic attack, she felt Phobos rub her stomach and send butterfly kisses to the back of her neck.

"W-What the heck are you doing?" she squealed in embarrassment. Does he not take breaks, she thought angrily.

"You seemed frustrated," he answered. "I'm trying to calm you down."

"How would assaulting me- wait, how did you know that." She didn't know that he could've felt her freaking out.

"I didn't know, I just felt you becoming distressed and acted accordingly."

That almost touched her if he wasn't a complete psychopath.

"Well don't ever do that again." She decided that the smell of sweat and other fluids were getting a bit to noxious for her liking and decided to take a bath. Muscles she didn't know existed cried in protest as she moved from the bed. Gripping her nightstand, her knees buckled. She hears Phobos hide his laughter as she struggled to make it to the door.

I regret choosing the room that didn't have the built-in bathroom, she thought and when she finally made the exhaustive trip, she felt her feet disconnect with the ground. She realized Phobos had picked her up bridal style.

"Put me down," she exclaimed, trying to break free from his hold.

"Your muscles have been strained from overuse, and you may not be able to properly walk until some time has passed. But I have to say, even though your mouth may say the opposite, your body tells me that you've never made love like that before."

Her face burned with embarrassment. She didn't know how to respond to his remark when he acted like that. She wrapped his arm around his neck as he carried her out.

"Down the hall and the door on the left," she told him. She's silently relieved that her brother and parents, already left the house. Maybe they thought she was sick or something, but all that matters is that her family won't catch their naked daughter and little sister getting carried by an equally naked man.

They made it to the bathroom, and Phobos helped her stand in the shower. "Thank you, you can take one after I'm finished," she said and shooed him out. However, Phobos had other plans. While Taranee turned on the water and was busy washing herself, he crept in with her.

"Phobos, get out!" she demanded.

"What if you fall and injure yourself getting up. This bathroom is too small for you to be clumsy," he replied. "Besides, it's not like we've done other more intimate things with each other."

Even though she thought the bathroom was pretty big, she knows that this will be a useless battle. She was too weak at the end, and he was too stubborn for this fight to end in her favor.

"Just don't try anything," she said and went back to washing herself. Despite his insisting, she was, at least, able to get out of the bathtub without his help, and she thanked her guardian powers for not having to use a towel to dry off. Then she walked to one of the sinks to brush her teeth.

"Oh my god," Taranee gasped. "What did you do?"

She touched her back to make sure what she saw was real. Her back was covered in one big tattoo. It was of a snake, a viper of some kind, coiled up around her back. It scales were an interchanging black and blue. The head was resting its body like it was sleeping.

"What did you do," she repeated. Now she was panicking. What does this mean? She couldn't hide this. It's just one surprise after another.

"I don't know. I've never seen this before," he answered. As she got How the hell didn't he know what he did? she thought. This is why I shouldn't have trusted him in the first place. She grabbed her hair in frustration. She needed to calm down. getting mad was not going to help the situation at all.

"Okay," she took a breath. "Now this is what's going to happen. After we finish getting ready, we're going to the store to pick up some items and then go to the Grand Dragon to find out to get this thing off my back. Please don't cause any trouble, okay?"

"The guardians won't like this," Phobos replied

"They'll be fine," she said much to his amusement. "Just give me your word you won't act up, okay?"

"I'm not a child, I know how to behave," he answered.

He burnt down a senior citizen home. He swore it wasn't his fault. He just didn't like the way those old men were staring at her when they were walking down the street. He didn't know setting an oxygen tank on fire could've killed someone. He just wanted to scare them.

Besides that, it was a relative peaceful walk to the pharmacy. When they arrived, Taranee's nervousness wasn't lost by Phobos.

"What's wrong?" he said. "Is there an enemy in there?"

"No," she answered. I wish there was, she thought. "I just need you to go get something for me."

"What is it?" he asked.

"It's a blue box that's labeled Plan B," she said, handing him some money. "It's under the feminine health aisle."

"If you know it so well, then why don't you get it yourself."

She flushed. Think of something quick, she thought. "B-because it's not something just anyone can get. It's only for people with high status-yea, meaning someone like you."

"Really, then this would be easy then," He had a smug look on his face. Thank god for his overinflated ego, she thought.

"Yep, now go go go," she pushed through the doors and waited.

After ten minutes, Phobos came back looking super pissed. "Why do you want to kill my unborn child," he shouted angrily. Taranee was dumbfounded. "Phobos, what the hell are you talking about."

"My child that is growing inside of you at this very moment. He's royalty and trying to kill him. If I were still ruling, I would have you killed." Taranee felt the eyes of passersby staring at them. She grabbed Phobos and dragged him into the park. The dense trees shielded them from other pedestrians.

"Phobos, I'm not pregnant. I'm taking these pills so I won't get pregnant."

"Why don't you want me to bear my child?" Taranee was surprised he was getting angry at this. She didn't know whether to be flattered or terrified that Phobos wouldn't mind getting her pregnant. "It's because- because we wouldn't be able to, you know-" her voice dropped to a whisper. "keep having sex if I'm pregnant." She never saw someone's mood change that fast since Irma found out the test she failed was graded wrong and actually passed it.

"I didn't know you enjoyed it as much as you did," Phobos said in a sultry tone. He grabbed back and brought her closer to him. "Maybe you want to have a repeat of last night." Yeah, like we're ever going to do that again, she thought.

"Just give me the bag," she said.

After rummaging through the bag (apparently the cashier dropped in a couple "presents," like birth control a few condoms), she finally found the small box. She finally took the pill, forcing it down because of the lack of water in the near vicinity. Well, I certainly feel better knowing that I'm not giving birth to the spawns of Satan in the near future, she thought.

"Come on, Phobos," she said. "Let's visit Hay Lin's grandmother."

"I haven't seen such markings since I was a guardian," Yan Lin commented, looking at the tattoo on Taranee's back.

"Do you know what it is?" Taranee asked.

"It's called a claiming mark," Yan Lin answered. "It was mainly used by royalty to mark their potential wives so that rivals will not try and to compete with them."

"So it's just a plain tattoo," Taranee said relieved. Sure, she thought. The prospect of having this on my back is annoying, but if it's just there for decoration then there was nothing to worry about. Besides, it looked pretty neat.

"Oh, it's not there just to look pretty, Taranee," Yan Lin said as if reading her mind. "It allows the one that put the mark the ability to find you wherever you go and to sense how you are feeling."

Now this is what she was afraid of. "Phobos," she said through gritted teeth. Flames were dancing across her eyes as she approached the figure leaning back against the wall.

"It seems that you have become angry," he said, not seeming to care about the angry guardian in front of him.

" .off. .now," she increasingly got angrier with every word she uttered.

"Now why would do that. Since I now know the benefits I receive from marking you, I don't have the slightest urge to remove it. And I do want to know whether you're around that insipid twit you call Nigel."

Taranee almost killed him. Like she mustered up a good sized fireball and was about to throw it in his smug little face, but it took every fiber in her being, Yan Lin throwing water on her hand to reconsider.

"Taranee, this could work in our favor," Yan Lin took her aside.

"How could it," Taranee said. "When he finds a way to regain power, and I bet he would jump on the chance. he would know exactly where we are at all times. I would only weaken the team by just being there." She let reality sink in. She couldn't believe how she could let the enemy get so close to her- even sleeping with her of all things.

"Taranee, listen to me," Yan Lin broke her train of thought. "He honestly seems to like you, maybe love you. We could use his love for you to keep him from turning evil again. Also, what if you all lose him, or he gets captured. It would be a nice advantage against enemies that he would know where you were if he was to escape.

"You're right," Taranee said, thinking it over. They could use this to their advantage. Only if convincing the others would be this easy.

"Now, Phobos," Yan Lin turned to face him. "May I have a word."

"You shall," he answered. Asshole, Taranee thought, but Yan Lin remains as polite as ever.

"It seems that you are infatuated with our dear Taranee."

"You are correct."

"Do you understand that from your past actions that the guardians as well as I don't believe that you are fit for her."

"It has been noted." She saw the ex-prince tense up.

"Do you intend to mistreat or use her under the reasoning that you care for her?"

"Are you saying that I would abuse my consort, you old woman?"

Taranee was about to shut him down, but Yan Lin stopped her. "I don't know what you would do."

"Of course not."

"Will you protect her?"

Taranee was surprised at how serious he was then. "I will protect her with my very being, and I pity the fools who cross her for hell will be kinder to them." His eyes caught hers. She shivered at how his eyes bore into her very soul. Those very eyes showed her how he ruled Meridian for so long. She realized that they were lucky ever to have defeated him.

Yan Lin smiled. "Well, it seems that's been settled. Let's eat, I bet you two are starving."

After a big lunch- having missed breakfast, and Yan Lin brings out a feast for a king- they were lounging on the couch, satisfied.

"I'm going back upstairs," Yan Lin said. "Please don't do anything too messy on the couch. It's a real pain to get dry cleaned."

"Ms. Lin!" Taranee shouted in embarrassment, but Yan Lin only laughed and closed the door, leaving them alone.

"It seems we have the place to ourselves for a while," Phobos said. A haze of lust shone brightly in his eyes. "Whatever shall we do?"

"Not what you're thinking of. Let's, you know, take the time to get to know each other.

Phobos raised an eyebrow. "Okay then, That do you want to know about me?"

"Well, what do you like to read?" Lame, she realizes, but anything to keep him off sex would be sufficient.

"Before you and the other guardians threw me in jail, I was enjoying Advanced Torturing Methods: Putting Fear Into Your Kingdom One Limb At A Time by Jane Austen."

Yep, I regret sleeping with him even more now, she thought.

"If you didn't notice, I was making- what do you people call it- oh, a joke."

"Oh, Ha Ha Ha," she laughed awkwardly. She felt kinda bad for thinking he was actually a horrible person.

"I already finished that book; I was reading The Benefits of Cannibalism by Malcolm X.

Well, I take everything back, she corrected herself. They kept talking for a while. Taranee learned a lot of things about him like his favorite color- purple for some reason, his favorite food- lobsters, his favorite hobbies- reading books on dark magic and practicing it on his subjects, his favorite torturing- god she's going to get nightmares, and many more stuff she rather not remember for the rest of her life.

Their conversation soon ended when they heard her friends walk downstairs. Her very angry friends.

"Where were you guys!" Will shouted.

"Where were worried sick something could've happened to you, Taranee," Irma said.

"What about-," Phobos started.

"Did he hurt you?" Cornelia asked.

The rush of questions didn't cease until Yan Lin entered the room.

"Settle down, guardians," Yan Lin said. "Let Taranee breathe."

After the girls calmed down, Taranee retold what happened that day. An awkward silence filled the room and Taranee felt her cheeks burn with shame.

"Can we trust him?" Will asked Taranee. She didn't answer for she really didn't know herself. He doesn't seem to have any foul intentions toward us, but he is also a murdering psychopath.

Taranee felt an arm wrap around her waist. She looked up to see him looking at her friends.

"May I say something, guardians?" Phobos said.

"Sure, why not?" Will answered.

"I know that in the past we have gotten along-"

"You don't say," Irma muttered.

Phobos ignored her, "-but ever since I met Taranee, I had no urge to turn against you. I may miss the thrill of being in power, but as long as Taranee is near me, I do not wish to be anywhere else. However, the thought of regaining the throne and making her my queen sounds-"He stopped after Taranee elbowed him the gut. "-like a very unrealistic pipe dream. So, I ask of you- against my pride and everything I stand for- to please allow me to continue my relationship with her."

"Aww," Hay-Lin cooed. "He's adorable." Taranee felt the hand on her waist tighten.

"Do you want to be with him?" Cornelia asked her.

"Um, well," Taranee said. She felt Phobos's eyes stare at her, but refused to meet his gaze. I could back out right now, she thought. And I'll be free. Phobos's hand felt like a death grip on her hip. It's now or never. "Yes." Finally, Phobos calmed and started to kiss the back of her neck.

"I'm going to punish you for not answering fast enough," Phobos whispered in her ear. She shuddered.

"No one's punishing anyone," Hay-Lin said. Thank God for her hearing, Taranee thought. "You're still sleeping over at Matt at night."

"And don't think that you disappearing won't go unpunished," Will added. "You and Caleb will be spending a lot of time together."

Phobos looked absolutely crushed. I guess things are going my way, she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

In all of her high school life, she didn’t understand why teenagers in high school movies liked sex so much. She never thought that swapping bacteria was appealing. However, she never had been eaten out in a supply closet.  
It was to be expected. They haven’t been alone with each other for two weeks. Guardian meetings, punishments (she was dead for skipping school), and overall life prevented them from even a greeting to one another. She won’t ever say aloud that she missed him, though. Ever since that time at the Grand Dragon, she thinks maybe they’ve been wrong about him and that he’s really changed. He has been very civil to her friends, not insulting or being overall rude. He hasn't looked like he’s been cooking up any nefarious schemes. She even thinks she heard him say thank you one time. But secretly, it brings a blush to her face every time she thinks about him and her, and when she’s alone with her thoughts, she thinks about the next time they are alone. But she didn’t know that said next time would be in a supply closet, she was missing a history test for god’s sake.   
A shock of pleasure tore Taranee from her thoughts. It licked up her spine and dispersed throughout her stomach in a white heat.  
“Pay attention,” Phobos commanded. His tongue teased the area around the clitoris. She clutched his head, guiding him further. She tried to quiet the moans that escaped from her mouth as he gently sucked on the bud of flesh prominently poking out. Her knees wobbled as he slowly dragged his tongue up her clitoris over and over again. His eyes never left hers.  
“P-Phobos, I-I have a q-quiz to take,” Taranee complained. However, it fell upon deaf ears. The next few minutes were filled with her staring at a roll of paper towels and not trying to attract attention to them. Soon she was lying on the floor, exhausted.  
“But what about the history quiz,” he mocked her. She mumbled incoherently in reply. She forgot at all about that stupid quiz. Now, all she wants to do is sleep.  
“Cedric, have you gotten everything prepared.” She heard Phobos said. She had just started to nod off until she heard his voice.  
“Yes, my prince,” Cedric answered. “We all waiting for your command.”  
“Good work Cedric,” Phobos replied. “It won’t be long until we find Nerissa with The Heart of Meridian. Once I’ve gotten rid of that sorceress and my pesky sister, I shall regain the throne.”  
Taranee fought the urge to get up and beat his ass, but she knew it would be better to lie still and feign sleep.  
“But what about the guardians, my prince?”  
“They are of no threat. I have obtained the heart of one guardian, and the other guardians have given me their trust. As long as I keep up my facade, it’s only a matter of time before I’m back upon my throne. You can use them as you please when my takeover is complete. But beforehand, parade them around the kingdom before doing so. It’ll help quell any troublesome uprising.”  
“What about the fire guardian? I assume that you have taken a liking toward her.”  
Taranee soon felt a hand on her back, tracing the tattoo on it. “I’ll keep her. She’ll make a nice addition to the castle.”  
The two men talked about their plans for the next two minutes or so. Taranee didn’t care to hear the rest. She was too busy thinking of how to relay the news to her friends. I can’t believe I was so foolish to start to trust him. To think he would betray us, she thought. It was unsurprising, to say the least, but to think he was cocky enough to talk about it in front of me.  
“Taranee,” He said as he shook her awake. She pretended to have woken up.  
“What time is it?” Taranee asked, innocently.  
“It’s only been twenty minutes since we left,” he answered. “However, I can make him think that we’ve been only gone for five.”  
“Okay,” Taranee said as she was buttoning up her shirt. She didn’t care about any of that. All she cared about was the revelations she received. She didn’t know why but she felt this wall that was built up in her chest held her emotions and that with the slightest of movements would’ve broken it. She needed to leave. “Make sure you go to the nurse and let her think you’re sick.”  
“You’re not to stay with me?” he asked. He held up her pants.  
“No, I have a quiz, remember,” she replied coolly, not looking at him. I just want to punch him in his face crossed her mind.  
“Fine.” She could hear a hint of disappointment in his voice, but she knew it was all an act. She kinda wished it wasn’t. “Are you going to be okay?”  
She didn’t answer his question. After she finished dressing, she made her way back to her history class. Thankfully, she had half of her quiz already finished before leaving and was able to complete it before the bell rang.  
Once she left that supply closet, she felt the weight of her emotions started to trickle out, but on her way to lunch, it became a rush of waterworks. She expected it-- she knew it at the back of her mind. He was not to be trusted. You can’t change a villain overnight. But why did it hurt so much. Why was she crying?  
“Taranee, are you okay?” She turned around and saw Nigel.  
“Yeah,” she sniffed. “I’m fine. There was something in my eye.” She started to rub the nonexistent thing out of her eyes.  
“As long as you’re okay.” He answered, not believing her. “But can I talk to you for a minute.”  
“Sure,” she answered. She hadn’t talked to him ever since that library incident. They walked in the cafeteria, ordered their food, and sat in one of the empty tables much to the confusion and somewhat amusement of her four friends.  
“So, I hear that you and the foreign exchange student are going out.” Nigel brought up. she almost spat out her food.  
“Wha-What? Who did you hear that from?” she questioned.  
“Matt tells me that he lives with him and doesn’t understand the word humble when it comes to his accomplishments if you catch my drift.”  
Damn him, she thought. Damn him and his overinflated ego. “Yeah, I wasn’t sure we were a good match at first, but he’s a very nice person if you get past a few minor flaws.”  
“Oh, that’s good. I’m good you’re happy. But to be honest, he’s a bit of an asshole.”  
“I know. Trust me, I know.” Taranee laughed.  
“All I want to say: If he ever hurts you, let me know, and I’ll handle it. Well, if your brother doesn’t handle it first.”  
Taranee froze at that. “Does my brother know about him and me.”  
“Oh yeah, he learned all about you guy’s relationship from Matt and really wants to meet him.”  
“Why hasn’t he brought it up to me then?”  
“He wants to talk to him alone.”  
Oh shit, she thought. Who am I kidding, I’d let my brother handle him.  
“Taranee, what are you doing sitting by the trash?” a familiar, deep voice questioned her.  
“Oh god," she mumbled and turned to look at Satan’s incarnate, Phobos. He stared straight at Nigel, trying to bore his eyes into his soul. He held a tray of lasagna that seemed to be bubbling.  
“What do you mean by that?” Nigel asked, getting worked up.  
“Exactly what you think it meant,” Phobos answered. He set the lunch tray down and gripped her arm, dragging her out of the cafeteria.  
“What’re you doing?” she says. She didn’t know how he could treat her as if she was a two-year-old.  
“I could say the same for you. A cheap harlot wouldn’t even degrade herself to flirt so openly as you were.”  
She felt something growing inside of her: angry, rage, fury, whatever you call wanting to fuck somebody up; it was there. “You mean talking? You’re mad that I’m using one of the basic forms of human communication.”  
“Don’t try to patronize me.” Oh, irony, she thought. “I saw you with that idiot. You like him.”  
“Yes, you’re correct. What about it? I like my friends, I certainly like my family. I can’t like people now?”  
“But your affections toward him go beyond any friendship. I thought I already established our relationship to him. I guess he needs a visual representation.”  
“The fuck you are.” She’s getting a bit sick and tired of this lovey-dovey facade they’re doing. Her nerves are reaching the boiling point. At first, she was just acting, but then she-- somewhere amongst the chaos-- actually started to fall in love with him. However, the moment she found out that his feeling for her was a lie, she just wants to wash her hands clean of him. She wants freedom.  
“Then stay away from him.”  
“Why do care so much.”  
“Because you’re mine. I own--”Slap! The sound of Taranee hitting him resonated throughout the hall.  
She grabbed his shirt and brought him down to her level. “I’m getting sick and tired of your pompous bullshit. I don’t give a shit if you’re are only hope or not. If you come to me one more time trying to force me into becoming one of your cheap little concubines, I’ll show you that that cell wasn’t made to just to hold you back.”  
The bell rung and Taranee had let his collar go before the student started to pour out. “I’ll see you in gym,” Phobos said stoically, his eyes an expressionless gaze. She felt a headache coming on. I hope this day doesn’t get any worse.  
Well, she stood corrected. She never knew how a gym teacher would have disappeared in front of everyone. She didn’t see it, but it was the freakiest thing she ever saw. Apparently, after the gym teacher caught someone come into class late and ranted and raved and then-- poof--gone.  
Of course, she blames Phobos, but she couldn’t find him amongst the crowd running away. Fortunately for her, school was let out a bit early due to “minor disturbances.” This allowed her friends to have an early meeting and hang out at the mall. She can’t wait to tell them the big news and get Phobos out of her life.  
“Taranee, behind you!” Will yelled. She narrowly missed a rock being thrown at her head. She let the most essential piece of our plan to restore peace to the universe out of sight.  
Nerissa just had to show up, and she had to bring the three mind-controlled former guardians who they barely escaped last time. Just peachy.  
She flew behind Cassidy, who had Will cornered and distracted her with a bright fireball. It almost scorched the former water guardian, but it was blocked by a wall of earth. Taranee turned her attention to Kadma, who was hurling gigantic rocks at her.  
“Don’t worry about me, find Phobos!” Will shouted and struck Kadma with lightning.  
Taranee took off. She flew around the city. “Phobos, where are you?” Taranee tried to telepathically call out to him. “Nerissa is here. You are in danger.” She got no response.  
I hope he hasn’t been captured, she thought. It’s not like I care about him, but it would put a hold on our plans.”  
Taranee heard the rumble of thunder overhead. Hopefully, the storm would impair the enemy's’ vision of her trying to find Phobos.  
“Taranee, Taranee.” She heard a faint voice in the back of her head call to her.  
“Phobos! Where are you?” She tried to pinpoint where the voice was coming from, but it was if a force blocked her.  
“The old woman needs help. She’s not moving.”  
“Oh my god,” Taranee gasped. “I’ll tell the others.”  
“There is no time. Come here now.” Immediately, she flew down to the Silver Dragon. She entered the tiny window that opened to the garage.   
“Where’s Ms.Lin,” she said, prepared to find anything. But she didn’t expect to find the scene before her, Ms. Lin and Phobos were sitting face to face drinking tea before being interrupted by the fire guardian.  
“Ah, Taranee. You are transformed. What seems to be the problem?” Yan Lin asked.  
“Wha-what is going on? I thought-” Taranee began but seemed to forget how to talk. She thought that Phobos told her that Ms. Lin was in trouble, but she fine What was that voice.  
“Oh crap,” Taranee realized. How could I be so stupid, she thought. “We have to go. Now.”  
“It’s too late young guardian,” she heard the voice she dreaded to hear. She turned and saw the tall, dark-haired woman called Nerissa.  
Before she could even conjure up a drop of her power, she was struck by the woman’s quintessence. Her vision exploded into stars as her back connected with the wall. Even though her guardian form can take a lot of damage, this was one of the rare times where the pain was overwhelming. She desperately called out to her friends.  
“Nerissa….Silver Dragon....help.” She managed to scramble out. It was even painful to think.   
“We’re leaving,” a deep voice assured her. Once she finally got over the pain, she noticed that Phobos and herself were inside some sort of force field.   
“Where’s Ms.Lin?” She asked, trying to peer at the scene, but Phobos was blocking her view. “Take her away from here.”  
However, the words came out too late, and she felt the strange sensation that was Phobos’s magic transporting them to some unknown place.  
Which said unknown place happened to be her room. She felt herself detransform into her civilian clothes. The soft covers of her bed made her realize the fatigue from battle. Ever since they left from school, they’ve been fighting and now is a good chance for her to finally catch some rest. If only the thought of what happened to Hay Lin’s grandmother wasn’t the reigning question on her mind.  
“Phobos,” Taranee said slowly, struggling to sit up from her bed. A burning question on her lips.“What happened to Ms.Lin?”  
She didn’t get the answer immediately, but she knew that it wasn’t what she wanted to here. “She was taken.”  
“What do you mean she was taken?” She shouted but she was silenced when pain shot up her side. “You were right next to her.” She said in a much quieter voice.  
“If I left the old woman, I knew Nerissa wouldn’t have harmed her. But if I took the woman, she could’ve killed you.”  
“I would’ve been fine.” He was right, she knew this, but she couldn’t believe what happened.   
“Why don’t you believe me?” He looked at her. He seemed tired. “I thought we were in a relationship. I thought you were interested in me. Was I mistaken?”  
“Were you mistaken?” She started to laugh. “Why don’t you ask Cedric and ask him?”  
His silence told her everything she needed to know. “Why are you surprised?” She continued. “You weren’t confused when you plotting to kill my friends. No, please don’t waste your time answering that. I have to get back them.” With that said, she left her room, ignoring the surprise from her family, and went out into the stormy night. The pounding of rain silencing any thoughts she had.  
Once she got there, the damage was already done. Her friends and everybody within a ten block radius seemed to be aware of the damage to the Chinese restaurant. Fortunately, no one seemed to know who done it. Hay Lin looked like she felt worse than any pain an enemy could inflict on her. The other guardians seemed to huddle around her in a protective circle trying to calm and soothe the sobbing girl.  
Irma was the first to notice her presence. “What happened?” She asked once she got close enough not to be heard.  
Taranee took a breath and retold the story of the trick that Nerissa put her in.  
“It’s not your fault Taranee,” Hay Lin sniffed. “At least, my grandmother is still alive.” Taranee felt a little better hearing that Hay Lin doesn’t hate her for her mistake.  
“Yeah, this just means that getting the Heart of Meridian is even more important than before,” Will said.  
“But if you think about it, Phobos could’ve protected Ms.Lin at any time,” Cornelia brought up. “He could have fought back even. It’s not like we put his magic on time out. ”  
“We can’t look back in the past at the what ifs,” Will replied. “Especially since those what ifs were very risky.”  
“I’m just saying he could’ve distracted the old hag and Ms. Lin and Taranee could've left the place,” Cornelia said. “Maybe it’s just me or we’re not giving enough credit to Phobos’s powers since he was the one who tried to kill us multiple times.”  
“This may be the first, but I hope it’s the last time I ever say this,” Irma interjected. “I think Cornelia’s right on this.”  
“What do you mean?” Will asked.  
“Well, I don’t know about the whole saving Taranee situation because I wasn’t there, but it seems to me that we’ve forgotten who the person we are guarding. It’s like ever since we accepted Taranee and his relationship-- which seems a bit fishy to begin with-- we’ve allowed him a bit too much freedom considering our past with him. We don’t even really know his stance with Nerissa. Maybe he’s cooperating with her.”  
After Irma said that, it shifted the tone of the conversation. Is he really cooperating with her, Taranee thought. We don’t even know the history between the two of them.  
“You guys, let’s not jump to conclusions,” Hay Lin said. “We all know that he wants the throne to Meridian back, so wouldn’t it be weird if he’s trying to cooperate with a woman who wants to take over the universe.”  
“She could simply give him the power to rule over Meridian. It’s not like it’s so significant compared to the rest of the universe.” Irma interjected.  
“Do you think that he would crush his pride by staying under her for the rest of his life,” Will said. This argument went on like this for the next few minutes all without Taranee saying anything. She was too busy having her own internal battle. Each rebuttal that Irma and Cornelia made further solidified her deep mistrust for the man she almost trusted and, daresay, had feelings for.  
“Either way, I don’t think we should keep trying to protect him,” Irma said. “Maybe we could hide him somewhere while we try to think of another solution.”  
“What ‘other’ solution,” Will said exasperated. “We don’t have any time for ‘other’ solutions.”  
“Why don’t we just put him somewhere while we plan out our attack on Nerissa then we could use him in the final plans,” Cornelia said. “It allows us to get our thoughts together without the pretty prince needing saving.”  
“I don’t know,” Will said finally breaking down. “What about you Taranee? You haven’t said a word this entire time.”  
“I agree with Cornelia,” Taranee replies. This surprised no one. Her friends had an inkling that the relationship the two had was a bit forced from the start and were secretly afraid that their friend would have fallen in love with a psycho.  
“Okay, that settles it then,” Will said. “It’s been a long day. Let’s get some sleep.”  
They said their goodbyes and started walking to their respective homes. While Taranee was walking home, she was looking forward to a nice, hot bubble bath. Then she remembered how she rushed out of the house and how her parents are going to freak. I don’t feel like telling them about what happened, she thought. Every time I think about it, I feel like a bigger mess up than before. I need to sleep.  
She soon perked up at the sight of her house. However, she started to feel weird. Every step she took felt like she was walking in cement. Her eyesight started to fail as she became more and more drowsy. “H-help,” she tried to cry out, but if anybody heard her and looked out, then they wouldn’t have found any trace of her.


End file.
